Regrets (du manga Judge)
by Transmer
Summary: Laissé temporairement seul, se sachant condamné, Kazu laisse libre court à ses pensées. Bien vite, elles se dirigent vers un charmant jeune homme plein de bravoure, rencontré il y a peu...
1. Chapitre 1

Regrets

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Judge et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Laissé temporairement seul, se sachant condamné, Kazu laisse libre court à ses pensées. Bien vite, elles se dirigent vers un charmant jeune homme plein de bravoure, rencontré il y a peu...

En hommage à Kazu, de son vrai nom Kazuyuki Asai, jeune homo très mignon mort au combat dans le tome 3 de Judge, et dont la présence dans le manga fait étrangement penser aux personnes de couleur de peau noire dans les films américains d'il y a quelques années, qui mourraient souvent dans les premiers...

Non au racisme, non à l'homophobie !

R.I.P. Kazu.

- Hiro... merci... de me faire confiance !

Le mignon jeune homme me fait un léger sourire et s'en va chercher les filles.

-Je lui ai donné du courage ? C'est plutôt l'inverse !

Mon portable émet un petit bruit. Sur l'écran s'affiche "nouveau message". Je sais ce que je vais y trouver, pourtant j'ouvre tout de même ce dernier. Une photo suivie d'un message, comme avant. Ma mère, encore, mais cette fois sur le sol et blessée. Elle est couverte de son propre sang et l'arme qui lui a tiré dessus est à coté d'elle, comme pour dire que ce n'est qu'un simple avertissement. Les quelques lignes de texte qui suivent sont sibyllines : je me suicide comme le veut le "procès" ou ma mère se fait tuer. Décidément, les types qui ont organisé cette parodie de jugement sont vraiment cinglés. Bon, comment se tuer, maintenant ?

Tiens, en y repensant, la scène est comique : je ne vais pas me suicider car j'aime les hommes, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, mais pour sauver la vie de celle qui m'a rejeté à cause justement de cette attirance...

J'esquisse un sourire et lève les yeux au ciel. C'est là que je voit, au dessus de la porte de la pièce, une fenêtre à barreaux. Une idée nait dans mon esprit... Oui, en montant sur le lit, c'est faisable...

Aussi je déplace celui-ci devant la porte, en laissant tout de même un écart. Puis je monte sur le matelas et enfin je me place en équilibre sur l'armature en métal. Oui, de là je peut atteindre les barreaux. Bien, ma ceinture, maintenant. J'espère que mon pantalon ne glissera pas, ça serait encore plus humiliant quand les autres me trouveront !

Quand les autres me trouveront...

Que diront-ils ?

Que dira-t-il, surtout ?!

Ah, Hiro, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps et qu'on en a pas tellement profité mais je peut t'assurer que tu m'a fait craquer. Ce courage dont tu as fait preuve et cette obstination - certains diraient naïveté - à vouloir sauver tout le monde... Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, lors du deuxième jugement, impossible de te dire non, quand tu fais cette tête-là ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, même si ton plan m'a conduit à ma perte...

A propos, je doit m'y remettre ! Bon, j'enlève ma ceinture. Mon pantalon tient, tant mieux. Alors, comment nouer ça ? C'est que j'ai jamais appris à faire un nœud de pendu, moi ! Bah, une simple boucle suffira, je suppose. Enfin, ça fera peut être durer plus longtemps, mais je n'ai guère le choix. Et puis, je ne veut pas que maman meure. Elle n'a rien fait, alors que moi j'ai du tuer ce pauvre type au masque de cochon... Tiens, j'espère qu'une fois mort, je pourrais hanter les salauds qui nous ont forcés à participer à ce jeu débile ! Et aussi que je pourrais veiller sur Hiro...

Voilà, j'ai bouclé la ceinture autour d'un des barreaux. Je tire dessus assez fort pour vérifier la solidité. Moui, ça devrais aller. Il faudra bien, je tiens pas à me louper et à souffrir... J'avoue que, si la perspective de mourir ne me terrifie pas, souffrir est en revanche une idée à laquelle je suis totalement réfractaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pas été demandé à l'autre enflure de type au masque de cheval de me flinguer, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait durer le plaisir, ou simplement refusé. Bon, on passe la tête dans la boucle et il ne reste plus qu'à sauter. Oui, me voilà face au grand saut, le dernier... enfin, grand, tout se discute, après tout je ne suis pas à plus d'un mètre du seul. Un petit mètre et je passerais de vie à trépas. Allez, un pas en avant, je serais déséquilibré et ça sera réglé. Oui mais malgré les tremblements de mes jambes, impossible de bouger. Comme un idiot, je retiens mon souffle alors que je devrais profiter de mes dernières inspirations... Bon, comment trouver le courage qu'il me manque ?

Je regarde encore la photo de ma mère. Mes jambes cessent de trembler et je suis pris d'un élan d'affection pour elle. Maman, on était si bien tous les trois avec papa, pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que vous gâchiez tout ?! Enfin, trop tard pour les regrets. Encore que, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors, je regrette d'avoir tué le type au masque de cochon, même involontairement. Si je le croise dans l'au-delà, je m'excuserais platement. Je me demande s'il me pardonnerait... J'en doute mais bon. Bon, continuons la liste des regrets : alors, je regrette que ma famille ai été détruite, mais je l'ai déjà dit. Par contre, je ne regrette pas d'être celui que je suis. Je suis gay et j'en suis fier. Je n'ai pas à changer, j'en suis persuadé. C'est ce monde qui doit évoluer. D'ailleurs, si je doit me réincarner un jour, j'espère que ce sera dans un monde où l'homosexualité ne sera plus considéré comme un "crime". Dans un monde où je pourrais vivre heureux avec l'élu de mon cœur... Ouais bah c'est pas prêt d'arriver, hein.

Miku, Rina et... surtout toi, Hiro ; je regrette sincèrement de vous laisser en plan comme ça. J'espère que vous en sortirez, et pas tous seuls, hein Hiro !

Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. Je fais un pas en avant...

Mon autre pied glisse du montant métallique et ma ceinture se tend alors que je tombe.

Merde, j'arrive plus à respirer et impossible de me dégager. J'ai beau me débattre, le cuir tiens bon, je m'en suis assuré. Ce n'est plus q'une question de temps maintenant. Je sens mes forces me quitter ; je lâche mon portable qui tombe près de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mon lit à bougé quand je me suis débattu, c'est la dernière chose que je vois alors que ma vision se brouille...

Le sang me bat aux tempes, mon cou me fait atrocement mal, c'est affreux. Pas de doute, avec un nœud coulant, ça aurait pris moins de temps...

Merde, j'ai encore un regret... C'est bien le moment...

Hiro... je regrette... qu'on ne s'en soit pas sorti tout les deux... et qu'on ne soit pas sortis ensembles après...

Enfin, te rencontrer m'aura au moins donné raison : j'ai bien fait d'aimer les hommes, surtout toi.

Hiro... je voudrais tant te dire...

Adieu... et... je t'aime...

Survis...

Regrets : FIN.


	2. Fanfic' délire ou réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 06 : Regrets.

**Odd :** Encore un mois d'attente...

**F.Y. :** Oui Odd, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Bon, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau couple : Kazu et Hiro !

**Kazu :** Euh, salut.

**Hiro :** Encore un endroit louche d'où on peut pas sortir, j'en ai marre.

**F.Y. :** C'était bien la peine d'imaginer un manoir pareil...

**Robin :** C'est sûr que pour les trois richards que sont Bruce, Haru et Greed, ton manoir est génial, mais pour les gens normaux, moins !

**Kazu et Hiro :** *s'échangent un regard, tout pâle* Vous avez dit... Greed ?!

**Greed :** Lui même, camarades ! Je suis l'avarice personnifiée. Je veut l'argent ! Je veut les femmes ! Je veut être reconnu ! Je veut la gloire ! Je veut posséder tout ce que ce monde peut m'offrir ! Et surtout, je veux... la v...

**F.Y. :** C'est bon, on a compris, arrête ton baratin (pour ceux qui veulent retrouver la suite, tome 7 de FMA). Bon, rassurez vous les gars, même si c'est bien le péché de l'avarice, rien à voir avec le "procès" de Judge.

**Kazu et Hiro :** Ouf !

**F.Y. :** Sinon, vous deux, idées, impressions ?

**Hiro :** Bah, je voit pas trop ce que je fout là quoi... J'apparaît à peine dans la fic'...

**Kazu :** Mais elle est centrée sur toi et sur ce que je ressent pour toi *regard tendre*... Par contre, je trouve que je met bien longtemps à mourir, ça fait mal tu sais !

**F.Y. :** Bah non, jamais essayé. Pourtant je suis dépressif, mais pas suicidaire. disons que je garde le maigre espoir que la vie me réservera encore quelques (rares) moments de joie... Par contre, je jour où la mort se pointe, je me barre pas. Mais bref, sinon ?

**Kazu :** Sortez les mouchoirs ! Mais j'aime bien, on me rend hommage, j'adore. Finalement, c'est pas si mal d'avoir une mort dramatique...

**Greed :** Eh ! Moi aussi je suis mort, et pourtant j'ai pas droit à un vibrant et poignant hommage, moi ! C'est pasqu'il est vraiment gay, hein, avoue ? Pff.

**F.Y. :** Rassure toi, Greedy, je te rend hommage chaque jour par mon comportement, t'es quand même celui des sept péchés capitaux dont je suis le plus proche. Tu me verrais quand je vois un billet, tu serait fier de moi...

**Greed :** Ah, j'aime mieux ça.

**Envy :** *saucissonné* Moi aussi je suis crevé, alors pourquoi j'ai pas d'hommage non plus ?! Et me fait pas croire que tu envie tous les jours.

**F.Y. :** Nan mais toi je t'aime pas alors tu dégage.

**Batman :** Il se trouve que Robin et moi sommes mort plusieurs fois, et tu ne nous déteste pas et tu ne sauve pas les gens tout les jours...

**F.Y. :** Si je pouvais jouer au héros, il y aurait moins de sérials killers encore en vie... Mais j'ai pas les moyens, malheureusement. Et vous êtes ressuscités plus d'une fois, comme tous les super héros alors hein, silence.

**Batman :** Beuh...

**F.Y. :** C'est ça, boude, mais dans ton coin. Bon, on peut en revenir au début, à savoir les impressions sur cette nouvelle fanfic' ?

**Kazu :** Comme je l'ai dit, je souffre et c'est à faire pleurer, sinon j'aime bien. En plus, maintenant je peut profiter de mon Hiro ici...

**Hiro :** J'aime bien aussi, mis à part que c'est trop triste, snif. Oh, Kazu...

**Kazu :** Hiro...

**Hiro :** Kazu...

**Kazu :** Je t'aime...

**Hiro :** Moi aussi...

**Kazu :** Embrassons nous !

**F.Y. :** Stop ! Y a des mineurs ici. Bah, vous deux déjà, Odd et Ulrich et Haru et Matt.

**Haru :** Haru et Matt qui n'ont toujours pas eu leur scène !

**F.Y. :** Bref ! J'ai déjà dit qu'il me fallait savoir ce que vous devenez dans un éventuel Golden Sun 4. Et même si tous les mineurs de cette salle ne seront pas choqués par un baiser, y a assez de chambres pour faire ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un pauvre célibataire névrosé parmi vous...

**Haru :** Pauvre chou... allez, retourne à ton autre fic pour te consoler...

**Odd :** T'est sur un autre fic en même temps ? Laquelle ?

**F.Y. :** Celle sur Harry Potter (enfin, son fils), dont j'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres et que j'aurais continué ce soir si je n'avais pas été pris d'une soudaine envie de pleurer Kazu (due à l'achat ce week-end de Judge 4, sorti la semaine dernière ; pub powa). Mais je m'y remet très vite.

**Odd :** Donc j'ai failli gagner mon pari. Ah, c'est rageant !

**F.Y. :** Vous avez pariés sur ma prochaine fic' ?! T'y crois pas !

**Odd :** Eh, me pique pas mon expression ! T'y crois pas !

**F.Y. :** Paris interdit dans ce manoir, je récupère toutes les sommes mises en jeu !

**Greed :** On a joués que pour la gloire, à part Batman, c'est que des fauchés ici !

**F.Y. :** Bah je récupère la gloire ! J'en manque...

**Odd :** On avait remarqués... Bon, va écrire ta fanfic', qu'on passe à la suivante et ce jusqu'à celle sur Code Lyoko.

**F.Y. :** C'est pas pour tout de suite hein...

**Odd :** Raison de plus pour que tu retourne à ton clavier pronto !

**F.Y. :** Non mais tu va pas me mettre à la porte de mon... propre manoir ! Bah si, il à osé... Bon bah je retourne à mes sorciers moi...


End file.
